


Sunny Side Down

by LPSunnyBunny, theyoungphoenix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Egg Laying, Feral Davesprite, Fluff and Smut, Homestuck World C, M/M, RP-Style Formatting, The Homestuck Epilogues, The Homestuck Epilogues: Candy, This started as PWP, pov switching, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungphoenix/pseuds/theyoungphoenix
Summary: Karkat needs a well-deserved break from leading the rebellion, so he goes to investigate some rumors of a great orange beast. What he finds is... unexpected. For multiple reasons.
Relationships: Davesprite/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

When Karkat heard the rumors of an angry orange beast defending territory in the mountains, his interest was piqued. He didn’t think much about it being a lie, because he had seen some of the damage it caused his troops first-hand. It didn’t seem to be very large, maybe a bit smaller than Karkat itself. Claws, about four, and winged, but that’s about all Karkat knew about it.

So, desperate to get away from the burdens of being the literal face of a rebellion, Karkat set out in search of the monster terrorizing troops. Hopefully it would end peacefully, without bloodshed, but one never really knew where things may end up.

The march to the mountains wasn’t all that bad, realistically speaking. Besides occasional run ins with small creatures, there wasn’t much beyond vegetation, and Karkat found himself enjoying the time in nature.

It wasn’t until he was deeper into the mountains, the vegetation becoming scarce, that he ran into stray feathers. They were… orange? Unlike any other bird Karkat could think of, that’s for sure. So he followed the trail, spying the eye of a cave. The entrance looked carved into--badly done and hasty--and Karkat quietly peaked into it, kneeling by it. He didn’t call out, for fear of pissing off whatever was in the cave, but his sharp eyes cut into the darkness easily, seeing every nook and cranny, including the creature sitting just inside.

 _What the fuck?_ Karkat thought quietly to himself, spying a pile of orange skin and feathers, curled into the furthest corner it could reach.

“Fuck--Davesprite??”

Davesprite doesn't remember much, these days.

His days are flashes of _scent_ and _flight_ and movements in brush and _stay away._ He has memories of a blade in his hand but it's been lost or broken because all he has is his claws.

Leave him alone. Leave _him alone-_

No one touches him. No one comes near him. He doesn't want them, he doesn't want _them_ or _anyone_ -

He digs his claws into anything, flesh, metal, cloth- until the interlopers scream and flee and leave him _alone_.

He's been alone. Good. Alone is good. Alone is _safe_. Alone is chirping to himself and flight and digging a den and lining it with soft pieces of moss and scratching the walls with half-remembered symbols- gear, _him-but-not-his_ , sun, _coy-smile-fearful-brave-eyes_ , wind, _laughing-hands-outreached-blue-eyes_ , curls, _gentle-fierce-protector-sleeping-forever-_

He aches. His belly is heavy. Everything is uncomfortable, wings sensitive, belly sensitive, hands sensitive- he wants to _sleep_ and sleep and sleep until he doesn't ache anymore. Until his belly doesn't hurt. He curls up. Ache turns to _pressure_.

He wants to burst and get it _out_ , but there is nothing to get out so he curls and curls and ruffles wings and closes eyes and waits and waits.

"- _Davesprite??_ "

His head snaps up. Glasses long gone, lost. Intruder, _big_ and strange and alien- _troll_ -

He uncurls with a angry hiss, wings flaring wide, his nest _found_ his nest unsafe, his heart hurts he spent so long but it's not safe now-

Wait.

Intruder called his name.

He cocks his head, eyes narrowed, and waits.

Karkat carefully lowers himself as low as he dares, trying to make himself look smaller, less threatening. He could have sworn for a moment he was going to get mauled himself, Davesprite uncurling in an angry fluff of feathers. It was clear to Karkat though that it was definitely the sprite. He didn’t even think he had made it out of the game, he was part of Davepetasprite^2, or at least Karkat _thought_.

“Hey, Davesprite, it’s me, Karkat? I know you don’t know me all that well, but it’s me. Do you remember me?” he asked carefully, his good eye watching the sprite for any aggressive moves towards him.

Intruder that knows his name is lowering himself to the ground. Is speaking softly. Nothing like the others- the ones who shout and yell and _attack_.

Trick? Trap? He doesn't know. He keeps his wings wide as he rises up more, gaze staying fixed on the intruder.

Something rings a bell. _Karkat?_ Familiar, somehow. _Do you remember me?_ Familiar, familiar.

He digs his hands into the dirt for a moment, unhappy. He wants to move forwards, wants to hear more, wants to hear Familiar-intruder talk more, his words settling into his brain.

But- Trap. Probably trap. His wings shiver with the indecision, his fingers slowly clawing into the dirt as he tries to make his choice.

“C’mon Davesprite. What’s going on? Are you hurt?” Karkat asked, carefully moving forward, almost into the cave, testing his boundaries. Davesprite looked… feral. Unwell. Something was definitely wrong with him, and Karkat was determined to find out and help him.

He kept a close eye on Davesprite, watching for any slightly aggressive movements from him, freezing in place when he felt like he might be attacked. “You know me, DS. Let me help you.”

Familiar-intruder moves _forwards_ into his nest. No one has entered but himself. He tenses. Flares wings. Familiar-intruder stops.

Familiar-intruder is speaking softly. Different tones, different words. _Davesprite, DS-_ help you. Nothing like other intruders.

Familiar, _familiar_ \- his tail lashes. He has to know. He _has_ to know. Knowing is his job. Was his job. He knows that he knows that he _knew_ but knew no more. Uneeded.

Familiar-intruder _knows_ his name. He _has_ to know why.

He presses forwards, closer, closer. Wings wide, hands digging in along the ground. Watching for trap. Watching for _lies_.

Karkat watched him, seeing the wary way Davesprite was looking at him, was _approaching_ him. God, he couldn’t even tell if his words were getting through to the sprite, but he continued.

“I didn’t think you were still around. It’s been years, DS. No one saw you since the game ended. We thought you merged with Nepeta and became Davepeta. None of us saw a single sprite since we entered Earth C. Do you remember? You have friends here, okay? Let me help you.”

Karkat carefully scooted further into the cave, now almost entirely in it, a hand held out between them, the other helping him keep his balance on the floor. “Do you remember Rose? And John? What about Jade?”

Familiar-intruder moves closer. He lets it happen. Familiar-intruders words are sinking in. Knowing-not-knowing- _knew_.

Names. _Names_. He chirrups and surges forwards, hands finding familiar-intruders shoulders. Wings wide, _threat_ don't move, names-

He _knew-knows_ those names.

His scratches. The names slot nice and neat into place. sun _Light_ Rose- _dark-hurt-gentle-laugh-wise,_ wind _Breath_ John- l _eader-gone-happy-not-gone,_ swirls _Space_ Jade- _years-gentle-sad-lost-strong._

He _knows_ them.

He grabs familiar-intruders face. Knew, _knew_. Knowing again, familiar-intruder, _familiar_.

He stares into his eyes. Eye. Had two. Now one.

Karkat’s breath catches in his chest, fear flooding him for a moment, half expecting to feel the bite of claws in his shoulders. He can’t say he wasn’t pleasantly surprised when the opposite happened, clawed hands landing on his shoulders, then his face.

His heart ached. Despite looking dirtier and without shades, Davesprite still looks like Dave did, all those years ago. A small, pitiful chirp leaves Karkat’s chest without his permission, in response to Davesprite’s own chirp. So similar but so different.

Karkat swallowed hard, fighting back his tears--dammit this was _not the time_ for this hurt to come back--and cupped Davesprite’s hands with his own.

“Hey, DS. Remember me? Are you back with us?”

Chirp. Familiar-intruder _chirps_. Different call, but _flock_.

Hands on his. Gentle. _Gentle_. Lurching in his chest. Uncomfortable. _Good_.

Soft chirp. _Flock_. Wings relaxing. Not-threat. Familiar-not-threat.

 _DS, DS, DS-_ pounding in his ears, _knowing-know- he knows-_

"Know you." He croaks. Hoarse. Broken apart. He shakes his head. Chirps questioningly. _Know you?_

Words hurt. So long _knew-not-knowing._

Karkat felt a grin split his face. “Yeah. Yeah, you know me. Not very well, but I know a version of you pretty well.” He chirped back at Davesprite in response.

He looked around the cave, carefully pulling Davesprite into his lap. He scooted the both of them further into the cave, keeping himself between DS and the entrance of the cave, almost guarding.

“Here. Is that better? Are you hurt?”

_Flock-happy-chirp._ He trembles a bit- alone so long, aching, _aching_. He leans in, watches- Familiar-flock moves-

He clings to Familiar-flock. Moving aches. Pressure in his belly, wings fluttering but- _warm_. He presses against Familiar-flock. Touches Familiar-flock's face.

Wings relaxing. Not a threat. Familiar-flock _protecting_. Safe. _Safe_.

 _Hurt?_ He chirps in concern. Belly is heavy, heavy pressure- not _hurting_. He touches missing-eye. Chirps softly. _Hurt?_

Karkat chuckled softly, grabbing Davesprite’s wrist, careful not to do it too suddenly, pulling him away. “No, I’m okay. Not hurt. Not anymore.” He rubbed his thumb over his wrist, a pleased and soothing purr building up in his chest, rumbling through them both.

“Can you speak? Can you tell me if you’re in pain?” he said gently. “I need to know what you need. What do you need from me?”

Past-hurt. Bad but good that familiar-flock isn't hurting now. He chirps softly in understanding. The hand on his wrist is gentle.

 _Gentle-purr._ Happy-flock. His wings ruffle.

 _Need?_ Familiar-flock asks. _Speak?_ Words hurt. He swallows. Arches. Swallows again. Chitters a little, pressure in his belly. Aches.

"Name?" He croaks out. Names. Names _names_ important. Names mean _knowing_ not _knew-not-knowing_. He shakes his head in frustration. Chitters, reaches past to touch scratches.

Overreach. Ache in belly _ache_ pressure- wings wide, _hurt_ \- pain-noise, coil against Familiar-flock. Shaking.

“Karkat,” he says carefully. “My name is Karkat.”

Then Davesprite reaches past him and must _hurt_ himself somehow, a pained sound reaching Karkat’s ears as Davesprite curls up into his chest.

“Shit, DS? Are you okay?” he asked carefully, the purr in his chest kicking up a bit, instinctively trying to soothe an ache that he couldn’t find.

Karkay did what he could to scan Davesprite for injuries—it was obvious he couldn’t get a straight answer from him right now. _Somewhere_ he was hurting, but it wasn’t external. Karkat couldn’t find any sign of a wound or break.

He did his best to hold DS close, to keep him from thrashing and hurting himself further. Karkat rubbed his thumb into DS’s side, trying to coax him into uncurling again. He wanted to check his front, make sure he wasn’t missing anything there either.

_Karkat_ , Familiar-flock is _Karkat_.

He trembles in _ache_ , Karkat-purr soothing, wings trembling, swallowing thickly.

"Karkat." He croaks. _Hurts_ \- but knowing, _knowing_ \- _relief_ of knowing, knowing _Karkat_.

No longer _knew-not-knowing._ Knowing now.

Karkat touches gentle. _Protecting_. Flock. He chirps softly. Aches-not-pain, now.

"Not-pain." He manages. Chitters in frustration. Belly _aches_. Slowly uncurling. Brings hand over belly. Hovering. " _Aches_." He whispers. Chitters uncomfortably.

He wants the touch, but _hurts?_ Karkat _gentle_.

His tail flicking. Trembling. Needs to ask.

"Gentle." He chokes. _Hurts_ , hurts. Words hurt. He croons, desperate. _Please_.

Karkat could feel his pusher aching in his chest. Davesprite was in pain, something in his stomach? Maybe this had something to do with how out of his mind he seemed.

At his desperate words and croons, he nodded. “I’ll be gentle,” he said, slowly smoothing his hand over DS’s stomach. He crooned himself in response. Davesprite seemed to respond well to similar noises, so he kept it up, small, sickeningly pale croons and chirps filling the air alongside his purring.

With a little firmer probing, still taking extra care to listen to Davesprite, Karkat discovered DS’s stomach was slightly swollen, not enough to notice casually, but it was firm. It didn’t seem good, and obviously it was hurting him. He explored a little further to touch something _damp_ and hot and sticky. At first, Karkat feared that he was bleeding, but he couldn’t smell any blood, and the fluid was more akin to saliva or nook fluid than blood. A bit more searching made him realize that this was a _cloaca_ he was feeling. It was swollen and slick, dampening the feathers around it, creating a bit of a feathery mess.

“Does this hurt?” Karkat asked, careful to keep his claws free of possibly sensitive skin.

Karkat promising _gentle_ , promising care- crooning _gentle_ , _protect_ , _gentle_ -

He chirps nervously but Karkat keeps chirping and crooning and he relaxes slowly. Trusting. _Flock-trust._ Karkat-trust.

Hand on his belly. Ache- shivers, wings rustle. Ache, heavy- chittering softly, nervous- _gentle-firm_ tough.

Startled-chirp, touch, _touch_ \- Karkat _touch_ wet-heat-good. Tail twitching, a heady ache in his belly.

 _Hurt?_ Shaking head. Trembling croon. _Good_ , good- _gentle_ good- more, _please_ -

He _wants_. Heavy, strange- belly aches, belly wants. _Body_ wants. Wants flock, wants Karkat, wants help-touch-heat-gentle- _touch_.

Karkat worried at his lower lip between sharp teeth. It seemed… not right for him to be touching Davesprite like this, but he was so obviously in pain, that it almost felt just as bad to leave him as he was. He was pleased to see that he wasn’t hurting him, and carefully rubbed over his sensitive cloaca again. He kept the pressure light and gentle, not daring to try to penetrate at all, for fear of his claws cutting and hurting something vital.

“Shhh… It’s okay Davesprite. I’m here. You’re okay.” Karkat used his free hand to rub up and down the swell in his stomach, concerned about its presence. This couldn’t be a human thing, he didn’t think, so maybe it was something to do with the crow part of him. Karkat didn’t know enough about bird anatomy, that was more Dave’s thing.

His pusher twinged a bit, but he shook his head and shoved it down once more. It wasn’t the time or place. Right now he had a lap full of sprite that needed his help, and he’d be damned if he didn’t help however he could.

Karkat's touch is _good_. His tail flicks. Arches up. Karkat's hand on _ache_ feels _good_. Wings shivering, fluttering.

Gentle-touch makes him _mewl_.

Pleading-chirp. _More_. Before-Karkat just _pressure_. Now knowing - _need_.

He _needs_ Karkat. Needs _flock_. Needs _laying_ and _breeding_ and _flock_. Needs- needs-

He shudders. Needs _purpose_.

He chirps, winding his arms around Karkat's neck. Crooning. Karkat safe, good, good, _flock_. Karkat _helps_. Gave him _names_ , gave him _knowing-not-knew._

 _Is_ giving him. He needs _more_.

Davesprite arches up into Karkat’s hand, and he rubs a little firmer, still very cautious of his sharp claws.

“Shoosh,” he said softly, massaging over Davesprite’s stomach with his hand. “It’s okay, shhh. Tell me what you need me to do, DS.”

This felt painfully pale to Karkat right now, but at this point he’d come to terms with being unable to have a proper quadrant with anyone. Even his stint with Meenah… They had their moments, sure, but he’d never be what she wanted or needed.

He pushed away those confusing feelings, forcing himself to focus on Davesprite, who was here now, and still needing his help. Small chirps left his throat, echoing the sprite and coaxing more from him. He needed to be sure that Davesprite was okay.

Gentle-rubs feel _good_ , chasing away _ache_. Karkat chirps _safe_ , chirps _flock_ , chirps _caring_.

Not alone. Karkat _flock_. He trills back, _wanting_.

Arms around Karkat's neck, trilling _more_ , _more_. Feels _warm_ , feels _need_.

He presses his face to Karkat's neck and whines, " _more_." He _wants_.

Find Karkat's hand, press it down- press it over _wet_ and _heat_ and arch up, wanting it, _needing_ it. "Karkat, _more_." He begs.

He knows now. Needs _this_ \- needs _breeding_. His purpose.

Karkat sucks a sharp breath in through his teeth, swallowing hard. _Fuck_. He should not be finding this hot right now. Davesprite is out of his mind, obviously.

He couldn’t hide the fact that he could feel his bulge writhing in his sheath at the noises anyways.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said gently, carefully, _carefully_ dipping the pads of his fingers into Davesprite’s folds. “Tell me if i hurt you, okay?” He chirred softly, trying to emphasize how much he wanted to help the sprite right now.

Yes, _yes_ \- moremore- He moans at the touch, moans at _Karkat's touch-_ Karkat is flock, he won't hurt him, won't hurt-

He presses his face to Karkat's neck- _question_ asked, _tell me if I hurt you-_ He nods. Nods again. Karkat won't hurt, he trusts Karkat. Karkat's _flock_.

He trills _more, more-_ in response to _thisokay?-needhelp?-chirr_ desperately, arching up. Deeper, he wants Karkat deeper-

His belly is heavy. He needs it _out_ , needs help- needs to be _bred_.

" _More_." He gasps. Words fail him. He croons, _please_ -

_Fuck, fuck fuck fuck._ His bulge was threatening to unsheath, but Karkat held back as much as he physically could. He gently, ever so fucking gently, pressed two fingers into Davesprite’s entrance, careful of his claws.

Karkat crooned carefully to him, instinct keeping him tuned to the noises the sprite made.

“Take it slow,” he cooed out, shifting his free hand to hold Davesprite’s hips still. He didn’t want to risk cutting up his insides with claws at a wrong jerk or arch. “I’ve got you.”

Karkat croons _careful-care,_ saying _I've got you_ , holding him so careful, so gentle. He wants-

No.

He _yearns_.

He yearns so _badly_ , crooning, wings shivering- Karkat's touch is _gentle_ , so hot- he feels hot, he wants _more_.

He croons _please_ , croons _don't make me wait-_ he wants to arch and get _more_ but Karkat's holding him, not letting him move.

He's at Karkat's _mercy_. His wings tremble, tail flicking- Something makes him press his mouth to Karkat's chin. Chirping softly. The word struggles to the surface, " _please_ -"

The _need_ in Davesprite’s noises and voice would probably be the end of Karkat. He swallowed hard, pressing deeper with his fingers, stretching and filling Davesprite. He kept a slow and gentle pace, not wanting to make a move too quick and hurt him at all.

“Shhh. Shoosh, Dave, it’s okay. Relax for me, c’mon.”

Deeper, deeper- it's warm, Karkat's warm- but it's not _enough_. Karkat says _relax_ \- he chirps softly, shudders- how can he _relax_ when it's so _hot_?

Karkat says _relax_ , though, so- he tries, wings drooping. Chirping softly, softer. _Gentle-please._ Whatever Karkat wants, he'll try- he'll go soft, kiss his neck. Flock is holding him, protecting him- he wants to do the same. Curves his wing around Karkat, soft trill _safe_. Soft trill _please-more._ Croon _safe-here,_ ** _more_** _._

Karkat’s pusher _throbbed_ in his chest, overwhelmed with the amount of trust being put in him, the faith in which Davesprite is storing in him not to hurt him. It’s... a lot. Overwhelming and heavy, his chest ached with it. He’s not the one with fingers in his nook and out of his mind, half feral, but yet he felt just as open and exposed in this moment. Like someone had taken him and opened up his chest for all to see and touch.

Karkat’s breath shuddered in his chest, and the trill that comes out next is almost nervous. He rocked his hand into Davesprite, pulling his fingers apart as he pulls out, rubbing against his walls. He pushed them back together on the inward thrust, still worried about hurting Davesprite, but not as much as before. He pressed his lips to his forehead, gentle, ever so gentle, letting himself be wrapped up in Davesprite’s wings.

Karkat holds him and trills _concern_. Karkat's fingers move, drag heat up. He croons his pleasure, croons _yes_ , wants to arch- but Karkat holds him, Karkat says _relax_.

Here, den, _safe_. They're safe- he can relax. Not fear-hunted, not anger-shout, _flock-safe._

He can _trust_. Trust Karkat, trust den-safety. Karkat kisses his forehead- his chest _yearns_. Heavy-light-ache. He chirps _why-ache,_ chirps _please_ , curves his wing. Holds Karkat.

_ Tell me what you need.  _

Words. Words _hard_ , words know- _knew_ -not-knowing- _now_. Karkat wants words. He struggles, dragging them up. "Please." Hurts to say. Unused, _rusted_. He trembles. " _More_ , Karkat-" Trills _pleading-need._

"Shhh... Shoosh, DS, it's okay. I'll give you what you need," he murmured softly. Karkat removed his fingers, preemptively trilling to soothe the loss. "Let me do this, okay? I promise I'm going to help you."

He shifted them so Davesprite was laying on his back, pressing himself to his front, kissing carefully down his chest, to the much more obvious swollen stomach. and down to his entrance. He mouthed at the soft feathers that had parted for him earlier, eyes glancing up at Davesprite's face again.

"Is this okay?" he asked gently.

Karkat murmurs, soothe-trills- takes _touch_ away and he chirps _please_ \- He wants Karkat- _needs_ the touch- But Karkat is touching, Karkat moves him.

On his back, _belly-up-vulnerable-_ Karkat is _flock_. Karkat over him, protecting. He trills softly, _vulnerable-want_ , spreading his wings out on the ground, giving Karkat his downy feathers, giving Karkat _trust-_

Karkat kisses, moves, kisses- down his body, kisses _heat-_

He arches, wings shivering, _want_ \- he cries out his _yes_ , cries out _please-_

 _Okayokayokayokay-_ He chirps begging, desperate.

_ Breed me. _

At Davesprite's approval, Karkat carefully laved his tongue over his entrance, a warning before he licked _into_ his heat. He trilled softly in approval, holding onto the sprite's hips enough to keep him in place as he licked deeper.

The taste of Davesprite on his tongue was different than anything he had tasted before, _obviously_ , but it filled him with heat, licking and sucking at him, careful of his blunted, but still sharp teeth. Karkat kept up noises as he worked, chirping and trilling and rumbling in his chest, purring soothingly. He ran his hands up and down Davesprite's sides, scratching his fingers through the softer, vulnerable feathers he could reach without pulling away from eating the other out.

_ Heatheatyesyesy _ **_ es- _ **

He _moans_ \- heat fills him, he wants to writhe- Karkat _holds_ him- rumbling _protected-care_. He wantswantswants- _more_ , more-

Belly _hot_ , belly aching- but Karkat's touches are warm and he trills at Karkat, trills _moremore_ , hands reaching up, up, finding dirt, digging fingers it- he wants to _hold_.

 _Talk to me_.

"Y- _es_ -" His voice breaks, cracking apart into a desperate trill. "K- Kar _katt-_ "

At the sign of Davesprite enjoying himself, Karkat dug in with his tongue deeper, licking into the heat eagerly. The taste was almost addicting, and now that he had started, Karkat couldn't get enough of it. His bulge was finally making an appearance outside of his sheath, no doubt staining the inside of his pants. He lifted Davesprite's hips into his mouth, each chirp and trill encouraging ones from his own chest. A steady purr built louder and louder in his chest, echoing into Davesprite's own body. He pulled back for a moment to take a panting breath, nuzzing and kissing over him.

"How do you...feel?" Karkat asked, panting softly.

Karkat licks and licks and licks- _heat_ blooming, more and more- he trills _yes_ , trills _please_.

No room for thoughts, no room for _danger-fear_ , only _flock-safe_ like this- only _Karkat-safe_. Only Karkat and _heat_ with every lick.

Karkat purrs _good_ , feelsgood, purrs _mine_ \- He chirps back _yours, yours-_

_ Mate _

Moremore- _more-_ Nonono- Karkat's pulling _back_ , he croons _please-_

_ Feel-? _

He feels _hot_ , feels _flock-safe-_ feels _heavy_ , feels _good._

He dredges up words. Rusty but- easier. Not as painful.

"G-good-" He trills, trying to arch. Wanting Karkat's mouth back. " _Ho- oot_ -"

Karkat purred, a deep guttural sound starting in his chest."Good." He dipped his head back down to continue, loosening his grip enough so he was just holding Davesprite's hips, letting his hips jerk up into his mouth.

He eagerly swallowed mouthful after mouthful of the sprite's material, slowly getting used to and even enjoying the taste. His body and face was hot, and his bulge was almost begging him to give it attention, but Karkat wasn't done pleasuring Davesprite, so his own need went ignored.

Karkat purrs _happy-good_ , licks _heat_ into his belly- and he _arches_ , wings shoving into the dirt-

He _wants_ , trilling desperately, rocking up. He wants Karkat, wants _moremore_ , wants

But he _needs_.

 _Moremore_ ** _more-_** Dizzying, desperate. He needs _breeding_. Needs _deep_ , seed and breeding and _laying_ and Karkat-flock can _give it to him_.

He chirps, low-high sweep, swoop at end- _Karkat-flock_ call.

He does it again and trembles through a rough "K _ar_ katt-"

He calls _Karkat-flock_ and whines. Arches his hips up. It feels _good_ , Karkat's mouth on him. Hot, _hot-_ good hot, good- he claws at dirt, wings shivering-

He moans a _please_ , flock noise- _just_ flock, no one else-

_ Matemate- _

It's _in his belly_ , in his blood- he flaps, his wings smack across the dirt- and he trills _please-_ Does Karkat _know?_ Not-knowing?

Karkat must know, Karkat's giving him _good-heat_ , licking deep- but he needs _more_.

He struggles with words. Drags them together. "Nnnh- nnnh- _Kar_ kat-" trilling, _pleaseplease-_ " ** _Breed me,_** " voice _breaking_.

Karkat purred again, giving a few lingering licks and sucks, before pulling away, panting and eager. He wiped the material off of his face, hesitated a moment, before mentally saying "fuck it" and licking it off of his hand.

"Shhhh," Karkat cooed softly. His bulge was _lashing_ in frustration, looking for something to bury itself in. He was so turned on and horny right now, but he had to double check that Davesprite was actually okay with this before he went any further. Karkat released the firm grip on his hips, sliding his hands up his sides as he scooted up.

"Davesprite, can I fuck you?" he asked, his bulge _just_ teasing at the sprite's spread cloaca.

Karkat pulls back, heat gone and he _whines_ , _no_ , come back-

Karkat comes, Karkat's _here_ , over him, he trills _please_ , spreads his wings wide-

 _please look please trust trust mate-_ Showing wings for _mate_ , going still-

_ "Can I fuck you?" _

He _moans_ , "yes, ye- _es_ -" voice breaking, trilling, _breed me breed me-_

He _needs_ it, needs it so bad, reaching for Karkat, wings shivering, touching Karkat's face, wanting him- _needing_ to be bred.

Karkat's bulge _throbbed_ at Davesprite's whines, and he brought a hand up to move one of his hands to kiss the palm. "Shhh... It's okay. Let me take care of you," he cooed out, a soft trill building up in his throat alongside him.

Karkat took a slow breath and slowly started pressing his bulge into Davesprite, hissing at the tight heat as it swallowed his bulge.

"F- _uuuck_ ," he moaned, stopping when it actually took effort to push his bulge forward, hips trembling with the urge to keep going. "Dave, you're so good... So tight," he murmured, his eyes on Davesprite's face. "Tell... Tell me when I can move again."

Karkat _kisses_ his hand and his chest _aches_.

 _Mate, mate, mate-_ his heart _begs_

Karkat whisper-soothes and he stills, watching Karkat, _hopeful_ , waiting-

Heat, _heat heat_ \- he's _full_ \- trilling _yesyesyes-_ crooning _Karkat-mate-_ ** _please_** _-_

Karkat pushing _deep_ , into his belly, into the _ache_ and it feels _good-_ He moans-

"K-Kar _kaa_ t-" High and _desperate_ \- he _wants_ -

"Please-" He gasps, _keens_.

" _Mo-ooore-_ " His stomach _throbs_ with need- he needs _more_ -

Karkat shuddered hard, his bulge twisting, trying to push itself deeper into the heat it so desperately craved. He rolled his hips forward again, slow and steady, feeling Davesprite stretching around his girth.

“F- _uuuuuck_ ,” he groaned out. “You’re perfect,” he cooed. “So perfect for me, Dave. Taking my bulge so perfectly, so good, baby.” He trilled sharply in response to Davesprite’s own noises, echoing them back. Karkat wanted to make sure Davesprite was _safe_ and _protected_.

Karkat reaches _deep_ and trills- _flock-safe_ , _den-protected_ and he pushes _heat heat heat_ into him, into his belly-

_ Baby,  _ **_ baby- _ **

He trills, moans, arches- _more, more-_ Grabs at Karkat, wants Karkat _close_ wants Karkat _deep_ -

"Yes-!" He gasps, slapping his wings against the ground. " _Karkat-_ " He shakes his head, clings to Karkat, clings- his nails rake across Karkat's shoulders, moaning _"please-"_

Words, words, words- words easier with Karkat, he's fulfilling _purpose_ , being bred- he's _needed_ -

"Karkat-" He gasps. Wanting more, more more- wanting _mate_ , wanting _breeding_ \- belly heavy, pressed open, feels _good_ -

He _keens_. Arching, gasping, _moaning_ -

"Ba _byyy-_ " Voice cracking. Calling for Karkat. Calling for _mate_.

Karkat’s hips _jerked_ forward, slamming the last of his bulge into the other. He moaned eagerly as Davesprite raked his claws over his shoulders, bulge lashing and twisting inside him.

“ _Fuck_ , Dave. Y-ou’re perfect,” he trilled back, an eager heat building up in his stomach and up into his chest.

With shaky fingers, he gripped Davesprite’s hips, pulling out a fractional amount before thrusting back in. It was awkward and clumsy and messy, but by the sounds of Davesprite’s trills, he didn’t care all that much. Karkat repeated the motion again, and again, pulling out further each time, thrusting deeper and harder into Davesprite’s cloaca.

He's hot, hot, hot- his belly _aches_ but it's burning up, soothed away by Karkat inside him, he pleasure-cries but that's not what Karkat wants, Karkat wants _words_.

"Kar _kat_ -" He moans, arching up into Karkat, arching up into _flock-mate_ , twisting underneath him, it's _too good_.

He whimpers and pants and moans and moans and _trills_ happy, trills pleasure as Karkat _breeds_ him. He needs Karkat. Needs to get this ache out.

 _Happy-trill_ , moan, whine, "Kat- _kaatttt_ -"

It's _hot_ , it's hot- it's so good, so hot, so goodhot-

Heat _grips_ his belly, spreads to every inch- he shrieks his pleasure, wings beating against the ground- "mmmahh _hhahh_ \- ha _AAHh_ \- _KarrrKATTT_ -"

_ Breed me, breed me, breed me- _

Karkat moaned and trilled alongside Davesprite, his pace quickening with each thrust. "G- _od_ Dave, you're so tight and h- _ot_ I'm close," he groaned out, pulling out almost to the tip and slamming home now, his bulge encased in the sweet, wet heat of the sprite's cloaca.

And then Davesprite was screaming in pleasure and his wings were flapping rapidly against the ground and he was arching against Karkat's body and his hole _clamped down_ on Karkat's bulge. The heat in his belly finally exploded through his body as he came, releasing into the other, a half-buckets worth of genetic material pouring out of Karkat and into Davesprite.

When Karkat came to again, his face was shoved into the crook of Davesprite's neck and his body was trembling with the exertion of the orgasm he just had. His senses were limited to his body and Davesprite trembling beneath him. He carefully arranged them so that Karkat was laying just to the side of Davesprite, arms wrapped protectively around his back. He bulge slipped away back into his sheath, satisfied.

Bliss bliss _bliss_ \- Karkat's _breeding_ him, pumping him full- He _moans_ , clinging to Karkat.

"Karkat." He gasps. Runs his hands over _Karkat-mate._ Coos to him.

Everything is _good_. So warm, so warm- so _held_ , so perfect-

His belly is full, full, _bred_ , full- he feels heavy and warm and _good._

Karkat let out a weak trill of pleasure, acknowledging Davesprite, and reminding him that he's still th _ere still here for you not going anywhere I'll protect you_.

He nipped at his jaw, careful not to draw any blood. He let the purring in his chest increase in volume, letting Davesprite know that Karkat wasn't going anywhere.

Karkat _has him_. Gentle-purr, _protection_ , loving.

Karkat nips, he whines softly back. Drapes his arms around _mate_. No longer flockless. His chest feels tight.

Belly heavy- good heavy, it's good- he's full, he's _bred_ -

He nuzzles against Karkat. Chirps softly, chirps _mate_ , chirps _love you_ -

He kisses Karkat. Soft. _Mate, mate, mate-_

Heavy, warm, full. He's _happy_.

He chirps softly. Holding Karkat. Holding _flock_.

Pain.

Painpainpain- _Ache_ , belly _aches_ \- He arches and pushes away, crying out- belly _heavy_ -

_ Get them out get them out- _

He twists away, belly down, sinks claws into the dirt. Writhes.

" _Hur- ttss-_ " He cries out, belly _hot_ \- heavy, _heavy_ \- Bred full, bred _full_ , they need _out_ -

Karkat purred happily, the afterglow keeping him loose and lax, nuzzling into Davesprite. And the all of a sudden Davesprite was crying out in pain and pushing out of Karkat’s hold, going belly down onto the floor and sinking his claws in and ripping up the floor of the cave, the nest he had built.

Karkat’s afterglow vanished, and he quickly shifted to hell Davesprite, not sure what was causing him pain when only moments ago he was fine—or at least not obviously in pain.

“F-fuck, Davesprite, are you okay? Talk to me, are you hurting? Where do you hurt?” he asked quickly, scared to touch the other in fear of making the pain worse, but also not wanting to _not_ touch him and comfort him however he could.

Heavy, heavy- Karkat's concerned, Karkat's _worried_ -

_ Talk to me- _

He whines, tail thrashing, curling. _Straining_. "H- _urts_ -" He gasps, tearing at the dirt. "Full- ne- _eeds out_ -"

Words dissolve. He cries out at a _throb_ in his belly. _Shifting_ , ache moving-

He curls in, pushing- and everything _seizes_ as something slides free.

Ache turns into _right_ turns into _yes_ turns into _good, good-_

He moans, panting, blindly grabbing for _mate_. Flopping onto his side. Curling around, gut clenching. Panting-

"Ba _by_ -" He whines- it's too much. He can't do it. Not on his own. One was too much- too much ache, too much _good_. He needs help.

Karkat felt panic well up in his chest, carefully trying to pet Davesprite’s head and hair. “Shhh... It’s okay, it’s okay.”

There was a soft thump as what couldn’t be anything besides an _egg_ dropped onto the ground. Karkat swore, his eyes wide and surprised. “Shit, Davesprite, oh my god.”

“Shhh it’s okay, I’m right here for you baby, it’s okay. Shhh...” Karkat carefully tugged Davesprite up into his lap, cradling his head with one hand and pulling his back to Karkat’s stomach.

“Is there more? Was that the only one?”

Karkat holds him, he pants, clinging. Trilling softly, _hurts-good_. It aches, but-

He moans, head dropping back. Resting on Karkat's shoulder.

"More-" he pants out, tail curling on the floor. Mindlessly moving. He tugs at Karkat's hands, pulls them down over _ache_. Over belly. Moans again, arching into the touch, trembling.

" _Please_." He begs. He needs his mate, needs him- _needs_ him-

Karkat trilled softly back at him, rubbing his palm carefully into Davesprite’s stomach, trailing down to his cloaca, fingers brushing over his hole.

“You have to tell me if I hurt you,” Karkat said sternly, following his warning with a soft purr. “I don’t want to hurt you, okay? Do you want my fingers inside you? Making you feel good? Or would you like my tongue again? Or do you just want me to hold you and rub your stomach?”

He whines, nodding- Karkat won't hurt him, won't hurt- Karkat is _flock_ , is _mate_ -

His touch eases the ache, makes his belly warm, not hot- but he can only croon _please_ , hands sliding over Karkat's forearms, squeezing, pulling them in to wrap around his waist.

Holding him.

He holds Karkat, holds Karkat holding him, and warbles as the ache _swells_ again, gasping, whining- arching up against Karkat, against Karkat's hold-

_ Out, out out- _

Tail thrashing, warbling desperately- aches, aches _good_ , Karkat makes it good- _flock-mate_ holding him- not alone, not alone- he strains, panting.

Egg comes up, presses him open- _yes- yes yes-_

Pops free. He seizes, moaning, gripping Karkat's arms. Panting. How many? How many more? He doesn't know. He warbles softly, desperately. Drags Karkat's hand to his belly. " _Please_." He begs.

Karkat catches and feels the press of the next egg against his fingers, pulling Davesprite closer, shooshing and petting his stomach as he birthed it.

“There you go, Davesprite. Shhh... It’s okay baby, you’re perfect. Doing so good for me,” Karkat murmured. He carefully tucked the second egg away with the first, out of the way of Davesprite and himself to avoid hurting the egg. Karkat had no idea if they were even _viable_ , but he didn’t think Davesprite would be able to cope with the loss of his eggs if they were.

Karkat rubbed the hand Davesprite was holding into the sprite’s stomach, massaging the swollen flesh there. He could feel at least one more egg pressing against his skin. “It’s okay baby, you’re perfect for me. Doing so good. Just hold on okay?” he asked quietly. His other hand dipped into Davesprite’s cloaca, his fingers carefully rubbing into the hot flesh. “Shhh...”

Karkat's touch is _good_ , is so good- he moans, tail twisting slowly. Arching into touch, breaths whining.

"Karkat...." He moans- His mate's touch soothes _ache_ , takes pressure off, presses him open.

He's _safe_ , safe and loved- held by his mate.

He chirps drunkenly, panting. Karkat's touch helps so _good_. He feels the next- it wants _out_ and he strains- Karkat has him, has him held-

He chirps in frustration, reaching up. His hands find Karkat's shoulders, clutching at his back, wanting _leverage-_

He warbles, straining- it _moves_ , presses up through him- bumping against Karkat's fingers. He trills _please-_

Karkat let Davesprite adjust himself as needed, simply shifting his hold to keep him supported.

“There you go, baby,” he cooed, his deep purr building in his chest and vibrating into Davesprite.

He carefully spread his fingers, stretching Davesprite slowly so he could help with the next egg, keeping it from rubbing as harshly against his walls. Karkat ended up almost pulling the egg out by hand, and with a soft pop the next egg was out. He chirped and cooed to Davesprite, calming him however he could.

“Almost there,” he murmured, depositing the third egg with it’s siblings.

Karkat purrs _safe-love_ and he coos _safe-love_ back, shivering. Karkat's fingers _good_ , helping him lay- he moans as it comes out.

"Feels good-" He gasps, shuddering. Trills _love-you_ , squirms in Karkat's hold, pressing his belly up, up into Karkat's hands.

The ache isn't gone- but it feels _good_ now, with Karkat touching him, making him feel _good_.

_ Mate, mate, mate- _

He feels next one shifting. He chirps softly in _need_ and grips tight, warbling as he arches again. Trembles wrack his frame- it's _heavy_ in his belly.

Karkat trills back, pushing his fingers back into Davesprite. He repeated the same pattern as before, soothing him where he could.

“That’s my baby,” he murmured, pressing kisses to Davesprite’s head. “You’re doing so good for me.”

Karkat’s instincts were going haywire, the noises Davesprite was making triggering primal parts of his pain he didn’t even know existed before. His mate friend was struggling, and even though he was doing what he could to help, it didn’t feel like _enough_.

Karkat slipped another finger into Davesprite, stretching him further in preparation for the next egg.

Karkat trills _love-you_ and he _trembles_.

_ Love you, love you- _

He whines, belly hot, _hot_ \- Karkat helping him, opening him up-

His chest is tight. Soft. Shivering.

"Ba _by-_ " he cries back, strains- it shifts, pressing up-

 _Big, big,_ ** _aches_** _-_ He warbles, distressed. Too much, he can't- it presses against Karkat's fingers, _too much_ -

It's _too big-_

Karkat’s chest squeezed at Davesprite’s distress, immediately crooning to try and soothe him.

“Shhhh, it’s okay. You’re almost there, I can feel it, just push a little more.” He spread his fingers further, noting how much _bigger_ this egg was in comparison to the last one. Karkat pulled his fingers out with the speed of the egg, chirping and trilling softly at him.

A little more- Karkat says _a little more_ so he gathers himself up and _strains_ , warbling with effort.

Karkat's fingers press him open, help it out-

He clings, it _aches_ , it aches so deep as it presses him open, moaning, fingers clutching at Karkat's shoulders- he _whines_ -

It presses free with a _pop_. He sobs, trembles wracking him- It felt _good_ , so good-

Then he's slumping, panting- the ache _gone_. Belly hollow.

Karkat purred happily, placing the last egg with the other three. "There you go," he cooed, pressing small, pleased kisses along his forehead and cheeks. "You're so perfect for me."

He shifted his hold on Davesprite so the other was cradled in his lap, leaning back against the cave wall. "Look at how well you did, baby. So good."

Karkat purrs _proud_ , kisses him, holds him close. He chirps, soft and exhausted.

"Kar _kat_." His words are easier now. Now _knowing-not-knew_ he's needed. Now knowing he has mate.

Has _a_ mate. Words are still hard.

He looks up at _his_ mate. Touches Karkat's face. Chirps _love-you_. Kisses Karkat. His arms around Karkat's neck.

Karkat let out a muffled noise of surprise, but kissed him back eagerly. His purring, having dipped in volume earlier, kicked up to 10 again, making their lips against each other buzz with the raspy vibration.

He pulled back, nuzzling at Davesprite's face for a moment, before connecting their lips again, deepening it and licking into his mouth.

Karkat _purrs_ , deep and happy. It vibrates through him, warms him to the core.

He chirps, soft and happy, as Karkat kisses him again. _Mate_. Karkat is _flock_.

He nuzzles against Karkat, chirps _love-you_. Tries to drag the words together.

" _Love you_." He manages, then chirps it again. Easier to chirp. Karkat likes words, though. "Karkat." He murmurs.

Karkat sucked in a sharp breath, his pusher _throbbing_ with emotion at the other's words. He swallowed hard, and chirped as similarly as he could to Davesprite's, pulling him back into a kiss, trying to show him that he felt the same-- _had_ felt the same.

Maybe not specifically for Davesprite, who was obviously his own person, and wasn't the Dave he knew, but he was determined not to fuck it up this time. Davesprite wasn't Dave, just like Karkat wasn't his dead selves. So he stayed quiet and continued kissing Davesprite.

There were so many emotions in his chest, rolling around each other and fighting for dominance.

He glanced around the shitty, shallow cave they were in and made a decision.

"Davesprite, you can't stay here. _I_ can't stay here. I have responsibilities to attend to, but... I don't want to leave you here. It's not safe," he started slowly, his gaze sad, but soft.

Karkat chirps _love-you_ and he nuzzles up under Karkat's chin. Cooing softly. Kissing him again.

Karkat is _mate_.

He sighs softly and rests his head on Karkat's chest. Everything is okay. No more _knew-not-knowing_ , no more _alone_. No more _fear-hunt_ or _hidden-danger_ or _cold-lost_.

Only _flock_. Only _warm_. Only _love_.

Karkat says _I can't stay._

His chest hurts. He trills in protest, hands finding Karkat's shoulders. Pushing him against den wall.

" _Leaving?_ " He gasps. Shakes his head. Trills a protest. Karkat is _mate_ , he can't leave-

He can't be alone again. He _can't_.

"Please." He begs. "Not alone again." He chokes on his words, but- but- he _can't_. " _Mate_." He gets out.

Karkat's not really surprised when Davesprite pushes him against the wall, trilling and protesting and begging. His chest throbbed in sympathy.

 _'Mate'_.

Fuck. Karkat swallowed hard, wrapping his hands around Davesprite's thin wrists. "Shh. Davesprite, I'm not leaving you. Not now, at least. I can't stay with you forever, because I _do_ have responsibilities. But I can take you with me. You'd be safe with me. I could take care of you and you don't ever have to defend yourself like you were before. You can't stay here. It's going to get cold soon, and you'll _freeze_ here, and most likely die."

He pulled one of Davesprite's hands away so he could kiss the palm, then the tip of each slightly clawed finger.

"I don't want to leave you."

Karkat holds him, shushes him. He quiets, unhappy and _alone-fear_.

Karkat's speaking reassurances. _Not leaving_ , _take you with me._

Leave _together?_

_ I could take care of you. _

He chirps softly, uncertainly. Karkat says _freeze_ , Karkat says _most likely die_.

He's been fine. Cold seasons come and go. He hates them, but he's survived.

But. If Karkat _leaves._ He doesn't know. He'd lose his _knowing_ , slide back into _knew-not-knowing_. No. Worse. _Know-_ ** _knew_** _-now-not-knowing._

He would lose everything. Worse than death.

Karkat isn't leaving him. Karkat is kissing his hand softly.

 _Mate,_ he chirps softly, uncertain. Swallows. "Where?" He asks. "Together?"

Karkat nodded, chirping back in comfort. "Together. Back with me, to my home. Would you be okay with that?"

He ran a hand through Davesprite's hair, straightening it out and brushing some dirt away that had caught in it. "You would be safe, wouldn't have to fight if you didn't want to. I could protect you."

To _Karkat's den?_

He chirps softly, uncertain.

Safe. Karkat would _protect_ him. He could be safe. No more cold. No more _fear-hunt_.

He trills softly. Leans in and tucks his face into Karkat's neck.

"Okay." He whispers. "Trust you. _Mate._ " He spreads his wings, drapes them around them.

Chirps, softly, _love-you_.

Karkat relaxed, holding Davesprite close to his chest, his purr kicking up again at confirmation that he wouldn't fight, and would let Karkat take care of him.

"Love you too," he murmured softly. "You're so good to me, you know that? I'll take good care of you, too."

Karkat purrs, promises _I'll take care of you_. He chirps softly, nuzzling up against Karkat's chin.

"Okay." He whispers again. Chirps _love-you_. Chirps _flock-safe_.

He reaches past Karkat and touches the wall. Touches _reminders_ of knew-not-knowing, but knowing now. Not-his-him. Friend-leader-John. Wise-seer-Rose. Fierce-protector-Jade. "Others?" He asks.

Karkat followed his gaze and frowned, his purrs dying down. "...Some," he murmured quietly after a heavy silence weighed between them. "It's... difficult. You'll see them sometimes. Or you can stay with one of them, if you want. But no matter what, you'll be safe. It's better than living out here on your own for any longer."

Karkat pulled Davesprite's hand back to his chest, securely tucking him under his chin.

"Sleep now. We can... take care of everything after you get some rest," he said quietly. The rumbling purr kicked up a few notches again in his chest, the vibrations passing into Davesprite's own body.

Karkat goes _uncomfortable-sad_. He chirps softly, _comfort-sad_ , wings drooping.

Some here? Not all? His chest hurts. He curls against Karkat.

_ Broken flock. _

Karkat is alone too.

He tilts head up, nuzzles against Karkat's chin, trills softly. Chirps _love-you._

Fists his hands. Dredges up words. Forces them out, in order. "Not... alone more. _Stay_ with you." It's a struggle. Words sliding away. Slipping like mud. Grabbing him.

He presses face to Karkat's chest. Trills _tired_.

Karkat swallowed hard around the lump in his throat at his words, blinking away the tears clouding his vision.

He smiled. "Okay," he whispered softly. "You can stay with me. Shhh... get some sleep Davesprite. We can talk when you wake up again."

He held the sprite tighter in his arms, leaning against the wall and settling in for a short nap. He'd wake up if he heard anything, and if Davesprite started moving, Karkat would know.

_Love-you_ trill, pressing his face into Karkat's neck. Spreading wings, covering them.

_ Mate. _

He chirps softly. Nuzzles closer. Karkat holds him tight- it's _good_. Closes his eyes and settles in.

They're together.

He's not alone anymore.

He's _happy_.


	2. Epilogue

Davesprite hasn't been this far from his den in... he doesn't know how long.

Time is _hard_.

It's getting easier, though.

Karkat is so patient with him, talking to him, coaxing words from him, reminding him when he can't remember. Davesprite flits around him as they travel, nervous and excited all in one. When he gets tired, he curls around Karkat and lets himself be carried for a while.

Karkat is _mate_. Flock. _They_ are flock.

Half the days, Davesprite forgets his own name. He has to be reminded to talk. His words come slow and rough and take _forever_ to get out.

He never forgets Karkat.

Every morning he gets to greet Karkat with a chirp and a kiss and sometimes more. Every night he gets to curl up around him and shield him with his wings.

Karkat is _mate_.

Davesprite knows it's a good day because he wakes and his first action is to snuggle up to Karkat and chirp _morning-love_ and then he can follow it up with "morning, Karkat," and the words don't fight at all. They come out like it's natural.

Karkat smiled softly as he opened his eyes up to Davesprite's pleased face.

"G'morning, Davesprite. Good day today?" he hummed softly in question.

The journey back to Karkat's hive was talking longer than it had taken him to travel to the mountains in the first place, but Karkat found he didn't mind so much. It forced him to take more breaks, and actually stop to rest at night instead of powering through.

Each morning with Davesprite was the roll of a dice. He had no idea if today would be a day where the sprite would be almost fully functional, or a day where the words would fight him and not come. Karkat made sure to be extra patient with Davesprite whenever the latter happened. It wasn't anything the sprite could control. The most Karkat could do was hold him and remind him to take his time finding his words.

Karkat stretched out, his spine pleasantly popping into place.

"Today is the last day of travel. We should reach my hive in the late afternoon," he hummed, pressing a kiss to Davesprite's forehead. "And then we'll be home."

Davesprite nods in response to Karkat's question. "Good." He agrees, tucking his face against Karkat's neck, trilling softly, just a quiet _happy-mate_ noise.

Home. A daunting word. Den used to be home.

Davesprite chirps softly at the kiss, and wiggles himself a little against Karkat, enticingly. "Evening instead?" He asks, his wings spreading a little, a little show of _'hey, look at me, aren't I pretty? Don't you want me?'_

He likes Karkat. He like Karkat filling him up and making him feel good. Karkat's always so _gentle_ with him, Davesprite wants him to be rougher, to really make him feel good.

Karkat watched him move appreciatively, his eyes following the other's movements. He chirped quietly, pulling Davesprite into a chaste kiss.

"... I guess we can stay here a bit longer," he said after a minute, running the tip of his claws over Davesprite'e back, up into the base of his wings.

Karkat leaned forward to connect their lips in a chaste kiss, before pulling back and kissing him again, deeper this time, repeating until his tongue was happily tangled with Davesprite's.

Davesprite trills _soft-happy_ and kisses Karkat back. Being like this, lying with Karkat underneath him, protected under his wings- nothing makes him happier.

He kisses Karkat back, sighing in enjoyment. He takes his hands and runs them down Karkat's sides, teasing at the hem of his pants.

"More?" He chirps inquisitively. He's _happy_ , lying here with Karkat. Before Karkat can respond, he's pressing in for another kiss, licking into Karkat's mouth, this time.

Karkat purred softly, humming his assent even though Davesprite's tongue was still in his mouth. He kissed back eagerly, soft noises leaving his throat whenever Davesprite found somewhere sensitive.

He reached for Davesprite's wrists and nudged them out of the way so he could wiggle out of his pants, giving Davesprite access without anything being in the way.

Karkat pushes his pants down and Davesprite chirps in excitement, immediately slipping his hand down between Karkat's thighs and starting to rub, wanting to coax Karkat's bulge out.

"Love you." Davesprite breathes, in-between kisses. "Love you, Karkat." He still has trouble with full sentences, but he's getting there. He chirps happily as he feels Karkat's bulge start to slip out and leans in to kiss over Karkat's neck, wings shivering slightly with his delight.

Karkat let his head fall backwards, exposing his neck with a soft moan as Davesprite immediately got to work.

"H-ah... Love you, too, Davesprite," he gasped out, his hips rolling into Davesprite's hand as his bulge slowly emerged from it's sheath. Even though they had only spent a few days together, it didn't take Davesprite long to learn what Karkat liked, and in almost no time at all, his bulge emerged fully, curling slowly around Davesprite's clawed hands.

Davesprite chirps happily, trills _love-you, love-you_ at Karkat's response. Karkat's bulge twists around his hand and he strokes it, moving his hand over the length as he kisses at Karkat's neck.

He hums, pleased, and shifts, guiding Karkat's bulge to his entrance. It wiggles and probes his opening for a moment- and then Davesprite's moving down and Karkat's bulge is pressing up and it's filling Davesprite so perfectly. He cries out in pleasure, wings spreading, at the heat that pulses through him.

"Karkat-" He moans, writhing until he's shoved himself down, until he's taken Karkat all the way to the base. He trills in enjoyment at the feeling of being _full_ , of being pressed open so perfectly.

Karkat's hips bucked upwards, pressing the base of his bulge into Davesprite's entrance, grinding upwards. His bulge twisted and thrashed inside of him, pleased moans and trills joining Davesprite's own.

"F-uck, Davesprite," he hissed out, rutting up into him eagerly. "You're so perfect and _hot_ and _tight_ around me. You're s- _o_ good for me. I love you," he panted, involuntary chirps cutting through his words, making speech choppy and rough.

His bulge _lashed_ and twisted inside of Davesprite, rubbing against his _perfect_ walls and searching for the spot inside of the other to make him _squeal_.

Davesprite moans loudly, unashamed, as Karkat fucks into him, long body and wings allowing him to curve with the motion of Karkat's thrusts, ride his thrusts easily, chirping and moaning his pleasure.

"Yes, yes-" he breathes, as Karkat fucks into him, hot and deep. His bulge feels so _good_ inside of Davesprite, fucking deep, pressing him open and-

"Ah- hA-!" Davesprite plants both his hands on Karkat's shoulders and arches his back, wiggling his body back and forth, trying to grind onto Karkat's bulge as it hits _that spot_ , that spot that feels so good, that has his brain melting in pleasure and stealing all his words but it's _good_ it's so good-

He trills, wings snapping open all the way as he pants, open-mouthed, calling _mate mate mate mate- love you, love you-_

The noise is loud, unashamed, singing his love and pleasure for anyone around to hear. So long spent being _silent_ and _hidden_ and now he doesn't have to be _either_.

He's so close already, just from this- just from Karkat filling him up and loving him.

Karkat growls possessively, rutting his hips up harder into Davesprite. He was finding the angle giving him a hard time, and eventually wrapped his arms around Davesprite, held him to his chest, and flipped them over so Karkat was on top, straddling the length of Davesprite's torso. His bulge slipped out in the flip, but it wasn't for very long before Karkat was thrusting back into his warm hole.

His bulge twisted and writhed inside the other, movement helped by the short, sharp thrusts he was doing, grinding as deep as possible into the other.

"Perf-fect, you're so perfect," Karkat cooed out, leaning down to connect their lips in a searing kiss as he rolled his hips.

Karkat fucks up into him and Davesprite moans, pushing himself down to match, but Karkat grabs them and Davesprite yelps and barely has enough time to pull his wings in before Karkat's flipping them, pinning him down to the ground.

His bulge slid free, but Davesprite can't even bring himself to whine in disappointment because he knows Karkat won't leave him empty for long- and he _loves_ being pinned down, loves having Karkat above him, fucking him as rough or as slow as he wants.

He trills happily as he's filled again, clinging to Karkat's shoulders, kissing Karkat's back, unable to even _wiggle_ much under his weight, but Karkat's fucking into him properly now and it feels _good_ , it's so hot and good.

He chirps and moans and grabs at Karkat's shoulders, at his back, panting, and then Karkat's hitting that spot again and he's choking on his own breath, gasping and shaking and crooning and _please please-_ trilling, getting shoved right towards that edge.

"Th-there you go," he purred, grinding up into it again and again. "Cum for me, b-baby. Let me see you s-spill."

Karkat could feel himself approaching his climax as well, his bulge thrashing and twitching harder with each thrust. He cooed and trilled back at Davesprite, leaning down to kiss over his face.

"Per-fect for me," he whispered out, following his words with a sharp moan.

Karkat wants him to cum, is fucking him good and deep and kissing him and whispering _perfect_ \- how could Davesprite do anything but trill desperately and cling and shake apart as he cums, tail thrashing back and forth, wings shaking as he _whines_ -

"You too-" He gasps, " _Karkat_ , mate- perfect mate- love _you_ -" He breaks off into a desperate trill, urging Karkat on.

Karkat couldn't last much longer either way, with how tight Davesprite got around him during his orgasm and then _begging_ Karkat to finish. With a few more quick and choppy thrusts he released inside the other, shuddering and chirping and trilling, telling Davesprite how much Karkat loved him with his noises.

With a final chirp, Karkat slumped on top of Davesprite, bulge still buried deep in the other.

"L-ove you too, Davesprite," he murmured, nuzzling his way into the crook of his neck and breathing slowly.

Karkat fills him up so perfectly, plunging in deep and Karkat trills _love-you_ , chirps _mate_ , and Davesprite can only trill back and moan and cling to his shoulders.

Karkat's heavy, on top of him, but Davesprite doesn't mind- like this, he can nuzzle into Karkat's hair and chirp and twitter softly about his love, his delight, how good he feels with Karkat filling him up. He combs his fingers through Karkat's hair, preening him a little bit as his wings extend out and curve around them.

Karkat said _too_ , so that means Davesprite gets to say, "love you _more_."  
  
  


Karkat chuckled quietly. He then began peppering kisses along the side of Davesprite's neck, slowly working up to his cheeks, then kissing him on the lips, once, twice, three times before pulling back so he can gaze fondly into his eyes.

"I love you _most_ ," he said, a wide grin on his face. "We should get cleaned up. We're almost home."  
  
  
Davesprite chirps happily, pleased, wiggling a little under the affection.

"Okay." He says, smiling softly up at Karkat. He trills another happy little _love-you_ at Karkat, then unfolds his wings to let Karkat pull back.

They get cleaned up quickly, and then Davesprite is lazily wrapping himself around Karkat, hugging him from behind as his tail wraps around Karkat's waist like a particularly snake-like sentient backpack. He _could_ fly, of course, but he loves being close to Karkat- and it's a bit of a tossup if Karkat will indulge him or not, but he's feeling pretty lucky today.

Karkat rolled his eyes, but accepted Davesprite curling around him. He really wasn't all that heavy, and it wasn't too much of a hassle to carry him, so he grabbed one of the other's hands and pressed a kiss to the back of it before starting out on the last leg of their journey.

Karkat occasionally bumped his head into Davesprite's shoulder, a small smile on his face.

"Are you excited?" he asked, hiding the nervousness in his voice. He really wanted Davesprite to feel safe, and to be happy with his home. He wanted _his_ home to feel like _Davesprite's_ home, because it was. It would be. He just hoped that Davesprite felt the same.

The walk is easy, comfortable, and Davesprite finds himself dozing a little at the familiar rhythm of Karkat's gait. He ruffles his wings a bit at the question, chirping inquisitively.

"Yes." He says, nuzzling into Karkat's hair, pressing a kiss right at the base of Karkat's horn. He has to pick his words carefully, bigger ones are still hard to come, so he hums a little, indicating he's pulling his thoughts together. "Very safe." He settles on. "Happy for new home." He chirps. "With _you_."

Karkat smiled softly, his cheeks dusted with red. "You'll be safe," he promised. "You're already safe. No one will hurt you, I promise," he murmured softly, turning his head to kiss whatever part of Davesprite he could without moving him.

The walk didn't take much longer. Karkat eventually had to stop to take a break, but it wasn't very long before they were moving on again, Davesprite still perched on his back.

After another hour or two of walking, Karkat slowed down to a stop. There didn't seem to be anything around that looked like a base, but Karkat acted like they were finally there. He walked up to a scarred up tree, running his hand along the middle of it, before finding and pulling up a panel. He typed in a keycode, and with a soft squeak of metal, a door opened up behind them in another tree, easily as wide as a car was long.

"Home sweet home," he murmured to Davesprite, stepping into the tree. There was a set of spiral stairs that led into the ground. Karkat started down them, his pace steady. The door closed behind him, pitching them into a dim light. It was more than enough for Karkat to see, so he didn't mind. "Can you see alright?" he asked Davesprite. He needed to know if he needed to add more lights to this area. He didn't want the sprite to hurt himself trying to do something.

Karkat promises to keep him safe- that he's _already_ safe- and Davesprite just chirps softly in response, giving Karkat a kiss back.

Karkat stops and Davesprite looks around curiously- from what he knew-now-knowing-again _remembers_ , Trolls usually lived in big blocky homes. He doesn't see any-

Karkat did something on the tree and _another tree opens_. Davesprite perks up, staring intently in surprise, but Karkat murmurs to him so he settles down a little.

Inside Karkat's home is dim, but Davesprite can see well enough so he nods a little and says "yes" as they descend. "Home below earth?" He asks.

Karkat hummed, nodding. "Yeah. Underground. Makes everything smell musty, but it's safe and protected." Karkat reached the bottom of the stairs and opened a door with another code punched into the panel.

The door swung open to reveal a modest living room area. There was a couch, and an older looking television with a stack of DVDs sitting to the side. The kitchen was off to the right of the living room, divided by a breakfast bar. Furthest into the building was a large door that looked heavy duty, with yet another panel on it, this time with a keycard swipe instead of a code. Off to the left of the living room was a small hallway that led to a bathroom and Karkat's bedroom.

Karkat kicked off his boots at the door, closing and hearing it lock behind them. He dropped the bag of supplies he had taken with him next to his boots.

"This is my home." He showed Davesprite the other rooms, and where the bathroom was, and at the door, said, "That's to the rest of the base. There are other's that stay down here with me, hiding away from the world above us... What do you think?"

Karkat shows him around and it's.. nice. There are things Davesprite recognizes as _knew-not-knowing_ , and he can't wait to k- to _remember_ them. It's safe, something recognizes the buttons Karkat pushed as _better-safe_ , relaxing him even more.

Home. With Karkat.

At the question, Davesprite cocks his head, contemplative. "Nice." He settles on, then hugs Karkat and presses a kiss to his jaw. "Needs... more color." He adds, and laughs softly, a little tittering chirp.

Karkat huffed out a small laugh, the corners of his eyes crinkling up in a small smile. "We can... work on that. Concrete doesn't give me very many options, you know," he teased back, kissing the side of his head.

"But we can definitely see what we can do about color."

**Author's Note:**

> Davesprite's writer is [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
